Weirdest Gift
by ShezzbatX
Summary: Duo gives Heero a weird Valentine gift.. Songfic, Stripped, by Rammstein (English version)


Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN! I DON'T OWN! THIS SONG MAKES ME WANT TO DO NAUGHTY THINGS! O_O;  
  
Note: Better to read this WHILE LISTENING to, Rammstein-Stripped (English version) on repeat, lol. Yes, Spazmastic is insane, XD  
  
8/26/02 Title: "Weirdest Gift"  
  
"I'll see you soon, Heero! Bye guys! Bye, Quatre!"  
  
Duo waved good-bye as he left their house. New missions for him, but he promised Heero a gift. Heero grunted, what would it be? Flowers? "Hn." Teddy Bear? "Hnn!" Candy? "Hn... Mmmm." Duo had been gone for quiet awhile but why did he only promise Heero a gift? Heero did start to miss Duo, the silence of passing days were so boring.  
  
But Heero didn't show it. He knew that his Shinigami would return safe.. Even though he was a few days late. Heero worried but his worried thoughts were broken by a knock. "Heero, there is a package for you. It's from Duo." Heero walked casually to the door, it clicked as he unlocked it and opened it.  
  
Quatre stood on the other side holding a brown wrapped package. Quatre smiled as Heero took it, "Thank you.." Can't Heero even put a bit more feeling into those words? He turned and closed the door. He sat on the bed with this package in his lap. "Hn.. It isn't flowers..."  
  
Heero removed the wrappings and there was a box, he quickly thought there may have been a bomb.. But he opened it anyway. "A tape?" A video tape was the only thing inside, no notes, or anything else.  
  
Heero popped in the cassette into the VCR as a moment of blackness then Duo's smiling face was shown.  
  
"Hi, Heero! Today is Valentine's Day! And I figured this mission would have me late coming back so this is your gift, you better enjoy it, buddy." His sarcastic tone.  
  
An odd buzzing noise came on as Heero watched the television. Then a voice with a slight accent come on, but it wasn't Duo's..  
  
"Come with me.. Into the trees... We lay on the grass. And let hours pass.. Take my hand. Come back to the land.. Let's get away.. Just for one day.."  
  
Then Duo stood on some kind of platform, Heero couldn't tell if it was a stage or just big enough for Duo to move around on.. Duo stood as a light shining down on him. He was dressed in a fishnet shirt, with the sleeves over his hands which had cut out holes for his fingers. The shirt also had ripped holes in it.  
  
His braid swayed behind him as he stood in tight rubber black pants. He wore male black five strap buckle combat boots that came up just an inch or two from his knees. Then that rough voice broke Heero's confused thoughts.  
  
"Let me see you stripped.. Let me see you stripped.."  
  
The music which was slow was now heavy and loud. Duo started bobbing his head along with the beat. But it went slow again..  
  
"Metropolis. Has nothing on this.. You're breathing in fumes.. I taste when we kiss.. Take my hand.. Come back to the land.. Where everythings ours.. For a few hours."  
  
The beat kicks up again as Duo starts moving his hips side to side in a seductive manner.  
  
"Let me see you stripped."  
  
Then Duo places his hands on his head moving his hips faster in a circular motion causing his braid to swing around behind him.  
  
"Let me see you stripped."  
  
Duo licked his lips slowly while running his left hand down his chest.  
  
"Let me hear you make decisions. Without your television.. Let me hear you speaking- Just for me."  
  
Then the music died down into the beat again from the beginning, caused by a keyboard and the beat of the drum and tapping on the symbols. A strobe light came on from behind Duo. Flashing imagines of Duo's thin but muscular silhouette was seen making random but sexy moves. Then it all was quiet when one beat was made on a drum. When the noise from the drum was made, in perfect timing, Duo had turned around and slapped himself on his rear, in those tight rubber pants, yes.  
  
Duo stopped but before Heero thought it was over the strobe light stopped and the music had returned to its full blast again.  
  
"Let me see you stripped."  
  
Duo moved his hips as he slowly went down until his was nearly kneeling without his knees touching the floor.  
  
"Let me see you stripped"  
  
He slowly rose back up, his hands touching hid groin and slowly back up on his seen abs and back up to his chest. His right hand continued up till it reached his mouth as he licked the tip of his index finger.  
  
"Let me hear you make decisions. Without your television. Let me hear you- Speaking just for me."  
  
Duo leaned over in a headbang causing his braid to come a bit undone and whip around wildly. He slowly stood back up with he head leaning back, this stretched out his stomach his abs are more shown. His hands were up to his chest moving in a circular motion, one before the other not hitting each other. Slowly Duo fell onto his knees. The muscles in his thighs were outlined so well in those pants.  
  
"Let me see you stripped."  
  
One of the guitars started to create a new sound but the same notes following along with the others. Duo started rubbing his chest and yet to really show off how flexible he really was, he made his back from the hips up to his neck in a snake or wave motion. His eyes were closed as the song continued.  
  
"Let me see you stripped."  
  
Duo moved forward and spun around on his left knee as he stood back up, not missing a a beat.  
  
"Let me see you stripped."  
  
Duo started swaying his head again while his hips moved side to side at different time.  
  
"Let me see you stripped.."  
  
Duo turned to his left his hands holding up together in the air. As his face looked over his shoulder but his eyes were cast down away from the camera. He shook his hips to the beat while moving down perfectly. Then his violet stare hinted mischief and something more.. Something alluring to Heero. He smirked as the bass and guitars came to a stop and Duo gave one last seductive grin, as over and over slowly fading was the buzzing of humming sounds.  
  
Heero sat there silent with his cold blue eyes wide..  
  
"NANI?!!?!?!?!??! MORE! NO MORE?! NO MORE?!!?!? MORE MORE MORE MORE MOOOORRRREEEE!!!"  
  
Heero frantically punched the buttons on his remote.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere around the world Duo sat inside Deathscythe. He was bleeding from the right side of his face near his temple. He sent in the commanded movements to Deathscythe to do a half body twist sending the thermal blade into the Oz Mobile Suit. But there were others waiting. One sent out a missile as it knocked Deathscythe off its feet.  
  
The landing rocked Duo around the cockpit as he laid regaining his breathing. "I wonder if Heero watched the tape yet.. He should've gotten it by yesterday.. Well, Deathscythe ol' buddy. We met our end. Let's hope its quick and peaceful for us both.  
  
Duo closed his eyes, he smiled thinking the look on Heero's face that's when Duo blushed. But Duo always liked doing crazy things just for a laugh. He heard a high pitched whistle, it wasn't man made. Duo opened his eyes and saw Oz Mobile Suits but then a yellow flash blinded him.  
  
He screamed as he covered his eyes. He felt the vibrations from some kind of explosion. But Duo felt himself breath, his heart racing as he looked back out his monitor. Before him was no long Oz but, "Wing Zero..." Duo whispered, as the other Gundam turned to him and walked over.  
  
Duo punched the buttons and opened up his hatch. Heero moved Wing Zero into a leaning position. Heero jumped out and onto Wing Zero's extended hand and ran to the end and jumped off on to Deathscythe.  
  
Heero peered inside as Duo gazed back up smiling looking very spent.  
  
"Hi, Heero.."  
  
"You idiot."  
  
Duo smiled not saying anything but after the short pause Heero cleared his throat. "Happy Valentine's Day, Duo." Duo smiled and blinked slowly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Heero."  
  
Heero leaned inside and wrapped his arms around Duo. He carefully lifted Duo up without falling inside himself. They stood on the fallen Deathscythe, they didn't need to say anything they both knew what the other wanted. Just took the matter of pointing it out first. "I don't think i'll be repeating my dance any time soon, Heero." Heero smirked as they both walked off, slight blushes came on both of them, leaning against each other.  
  
-End! XD  
  
Spazmastic: Yes, i'm insane....... Lol........... 


End file.
